bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Anima Rossa
Anima Rossa is Porno Graffiti's 29th single. The title track was used as eleventh opening theme song for the Bleach anime, and it was featured from Episode 243 through 265. Track List :1. :2. :3. Video Lyrics Rōmaji= kaze o kiru tsubame no you ni isshun de mezasu aoi umi e ikeru nara konna ni doro to hokori ni mamireta ibara no michi o yukazu sunda no ni senaka ni wa tsubasa wa haezu kono ashi wa motsure tsumazuki saki wa mada nagai soredemo otokotachi wa hitamuki ni arukitsuzukeru kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa kono tabi no saki o shiru darou ashimoto o terashitekureru hikari no you ni kagayaiteru kimi to koko ni iru koto o boku wa sore o ai to yonde ii no kai? kono karada kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamoritai soba ni iru owari made konayuki no kesshou no you ni utsukushii katachi no mono nante nozomanai mashite ya shimari no warui nareau bakari no mono nara mou nakute ii kirikiri to haritsumeteiru pianosen no you ni tsunagaru koto o nozonderu kesshite me o sorasazu massugu ni mitsumetsuzukeru unmei no kane ga naru sore wa naniiro no "asu" to yobu ndarou? yorokobi mo kanashimi mo bokutachi ni wa erabenai naraba kimi no namida ni mo hohoemi ni mo hana o soeyou sono kimochi kitto wasurenai boku to tomo ni yakitsukeyou hanasanai owari made kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa boku de iru imi o shiru nda hotobashiru makka na aijou boku no inochi o moyashiteru kimi no tame ni boku wa iru kara kono karada kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamoritai soba ni iru owari made hanasanai |-| English= If only I could fly like a swallow that cuts the air aiming straight for the blue sea I wouldn't have to go through this thorny road and get dirt and dust all over me But I got no wings on my back and my legs tangle and stumble, it's gonna be a long journey Nevertheless, us men shall continue to walk on earnestly The fact that you're here means that I won't have to guess where my destination lies You shine like the light that shows me my path The fact that I'm with you here means that I might as well call it "love", can I? I'm gonna protect you always, with this body and soul I'll be with you till the end I got no desire for such beauty like the shape of the crystals of snow Rather, I've had enough of all the relationships I've been through that ended so badly I only ask for commitment that's as strong and tight as a piano's wire With a gaze never to stray I look on straight ahead The bells of fate are ringing,so which colour of "tomorrow" they will bring? We have no say in whether it'll be "happiness" or "sadness" So let's append flowers to all your tears and smiles This feeling will never be forgotten,together, let's imprint it within us I won't let you go till the end The fact that you're here means that I fully know the reason why I'm here My soul is burning with the gushing, bright-red flame of love Because I'm here for no other reason than you I'm gonna protect you always, with this body and soul I'll be with you till the end I won't let you go Characters The characters in the eleventh opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening